


Broken Fire Alarms

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING?Branding | Heat Exhaustion | Fire
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Broken Fire Alarms

"Shit," Shawn swears as he pokes himself with the needle yet again. He slams down the needle and half finished plushie, continuing his tirade of curses.

His hands shake nonstop. One eighty hour week after another. The plushies have been coming out shitty. That leads to more of Mr. Drew screaming at Shawn, which leads to more hours, which leads to more fucked up plushies. It's a cycle from hell, and he can't leave. Not many people would take an Irish immigrant as an employee, after all.

He grabs the toy, removing the needle and threads it through his shirt. Shawn has a death grip on the damn Bendy doll as he stops by desk after desk of fellow toymakers.

Finally, one of them has a lighter. Shawn takes it with a gleeful smile, running off to the toilet. None of the other employees care, their overseer is an eccentric man.

He stops at the janitor closest first, quick to grab gasoline from the shelf. Shawn isn't sure why an animation studio needs gasoline, especially a wooden one. It benefits him though, so he's not going to question it.

The bathroom is decent enough, with Wally being bullied by Mr. Drew too. Shawn stops at the sink, placing the doll next to a puddle of ink. He pours a small bit of gasoline on the toy before setting the can aside.

He flicks on the lighter, staring at the flame for a moment. With one quick movement, Shawn sets the plushie on fire. A small smile makes its way into his face.

The fire slowly consumes the plushie, blackening it's skin. It begins to collapse in on itself, and Shawn can't help but laugh.

The fire steadily grows before leaping towards Shawn. He manages to dodge the flames, but the wall doesn't. It quickly caught fire, and Shawn's eyes widen.

"Oh, fuck."

He has no way to put out the flames, and all the fire alarms have been broken for ages.

He runs out of the bathroom, screaming  _ "Fire!" _ at the top of his lungs. He can hear other employees start running and Thomas Conner start loudly cussing. He's likely grabbing a fire extinguisher, if they even have one. However, Shawn still runs. He's not going to die in this hell hole.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
